Hana
Warning! Under construction. 'Currently I am translating information into English. Hana (花, ''Hana), is a powerful missing-nin. Owner of the inn Massakari. Leader of Shingetsu. Appearance Hana is a woman with short lilac hair and green eyes. Average height and a voluptuous body. With a serious and penetrating look, she generally uses a little makeup, mainly red lipstick. '''In Part II, Hana uses a short dress with large white sleeves and white high stocking with blue waves details. Above is usually a small black jacket and Geta sandals (traditional Japanese shoe type). When she must perform missions outside the inn she lives in, she uses ordinary black ninja sandals. Weapons and fighting specialties. Hana is a specialist in poisons so she often carries poisoned kunai and senbon. In addition to a variety of poisonous smoke bombs. Each of her poisons has a different purpose. She hides under her sleeves gloves with several compartments where she keeps her samples in order to attack. She is also very skilled with the genjutsus thanks to the training she has had with Shiori. Over time she became known for this ability as he often creates very macabre and dark illusions that can seriously harm her victims. Personality Hana is a responsible woman, always obeyed without questioning her sensei Shiori. When she is not working she is very reserved person, only with very close people can be shown in a less firm way being even funny. She is sure of herself and she trusts very few people. Hana is respectful. Only in fights she can be really ruthless. Creation and conception. Originally Hana was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. Hana has always been a mysterious character since it is difficult to decipher her intentions. The idea of this character was always that the viewer did not know what kind of person is with which it is difficult to decide if it is someone who would like or not. She was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. History. Little is known of her past, she grew up in a very poor village and learned from a young age to take care of herself. Hana used to steal the travelers to eat. Unfortunately, when she spent days without food and without much medical help in the village, she was very weak and could lose in fights when she tried to steal. That's how Hana met Shiori who saved her from being killed in a fight and fed her. Shiori healed her wounds and spent time with her. In a way Hana reminded Shiori of her past when she fled the war. Hana became very devout to Shiori because she felt she owed her life, and decided to leave her family and her village to go with her. With Shiori, Hana became very strong. They spent time training in some Orochimaru lairs until they decided to settle in their own inn, Mori no Uta. Firts inn. The first inn that Shiori and Hana set up was somewhere in the Land of Earth. Thanks to the contacts that Shiori already had before they could start to experience the movement that the inn would have, however this was only a test since the definitive inn would be installed in the Land of Fire, near Kusagakure. At the inn, Hana performed most of the tasks while Shiori took care of the administration. Mori no Uta. The location of the second inn, Mori no Uta, was decided because Shiori had contacts in the area. They had the support of Orochimaru and many Otogakure ninjas were contracted to protect the inn through genjutsus and traps in the area. In Mori no Uta, Hana was responsible for cleaning, keeping farm animals, cultivating and serving customers in general. Shiori was in charge of the kitchen and all the internal business. Between them they collected the information that was then sold in the place. Kaizoku. For some time, rumors of a group of vandals called Kaizoku began to be heard in the inn. It was said that they were very powerful that moved from town to town stealing and assassinating to order. Shiori was very interested in this group so she sent Hana to find out more about them. When Hana was investigating she could find that much of those rumors were lies or exaggerations, the truth is that they were only two ninjas who had left their villages, Yuuhei from Sunagakure and Hotaru Tsukiji from Takigakure. Despite this she decided to challenge them to check their power since according to information she already knew that Hotaru was the last live known member of the Tsukiji clan and Yuuhei had been one of the best averages in the chunnin exams. She challenged them by pretending she was going to steal them to start a fight, noticing that both were very strong she stopped and told them the truth, that her sensei, Shiori, was interested in hiring their services. In the end they both accepted, they started living in one of the rooms of the inn and they took care of Shiori's personal bussines, always under Hana's orders. They only obeyed direct orders from Hana. Shiori's death. Shiori knew she was going to die, had long ago discovered it and in the last time she had gotten worse. So she had decided to make a sacrifice for the good of the inn. Thanks to one of his infiltrators in Sunagakure they knew that the Kazekage had organized an operation led by Yuuhei's former teammate, Hiroki. They decided to use this to their advantage although they did not fully inform Kaizoku of this plan. Shiori took all the charges for the unlawful acts of the inn and let herself be killed by Himari from Sunagakure, then Hana pretended to have acted on Shiori's orders due to a debt. She took care to manipulate the Sunagakure ninjas to form a secret alliance between them and the inn she renamed "Massakari", they were persuaded by Yuuhei's presence in the place since they were confident that he would not do anything against Sunagakure. The truth is that although Hana already knew that Shiori was going to die at some point this left her very hurt, however she did not show it. Yuuhei and Hotaru knew it when they saw her cry, but they did not talk about it again. Massakari. Hana happened to take charge of the inn taking the place of Shiori and taking to Yuuhei and Hotaru like her subordinates in the inn too. They now did part of the cleaning and customer service work that was previously in charge of Hana. Illicit activities continued normally but most of them were behind Sunagakure that believed they had control over Massakari's activities due to their new alliance. Fourth Shinobi World War. During the war, Hana was in charge of passing information to the Intelligence Division. She sent Yuuhei and Hotaru giving them specific orders not to delay fighting. Among these messages she knew that Karin was a prisoner in Konoha and gave them notice to rescue her since she was useful in the battlefield. This order was not fulfilled because Karin had already left. During the war, Shiori was revived and Hana had to stop her because she was the only one who knew her weaknesses. During this meeting Shiori thanked her for continuing with her dream and even asked Hana to apologize for her part with Yuuhei and Hotaru for her betrayal to them. Hana told them this but she never revealed Shiori's betrayal because she feared they would react badly. Before getting gathered with her team at the agreed point, the light of the infinite Tsukuyomi caught her. Hana was then trapped in the powerful genjutsu. During this time she dreamed with Shiori. In this dream both managed a normal inn in a peaceful village, there were many people there, both her subordinates Yuuhei and Hotaru and her family, which she had not seen in years. Trivia *For Hana the most important thing is always the work. *She is the only person who Shiori would never betray. *Hana was 10 years old when she met Shiori (28). She was 12 when left her village. 15 years old when she started working at Mori no Uta and 21 years old when she recruited Kaizoku. *According to the databook(s): **Her hobbies are: the practice of shodō (書道, Japanese calligraphy), collecting information by writing down data in her notebook and writing short stories. **Her favorite word is "Antei" (安定, antei) it means "Stability". *Despite being the boss of Yuuhei and Hotaru, she considers them as friends. *Hana secretly even sends ninjas on missions to her former village with food and medicine. However, she never returned or saw her family again. *The only time she was seen crying was after Shiori's death. Category:DRAFT